cuando una amistad se pierde
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Taichi ya esta harto de que Yamato no tenga tiempo para él...capítulo 6 y final...(por fin) ñ_ñ' qué hice...
1. los mejores amigos

Cuando una amistad se pierde  
  
Capítulo nº 1: Los mejores amigos  
  
  
~1997~  
  
No, yo quiero ser el príncipe - dijo un chico castaño de no más de 9 años de edad  
  
No, yo - dijo uno rubio de su misma edad  
  
Yo creo que Yama debería ser - dijo una pelirroja - ya que el se parece más  
  
El rubio sonrió satisfecho  
  
Pero, pero... - murmuró el castaño con sus ojitos de chocolate inundándose por las lagrimas  
  
No seas llorón Taichi - dijo la pelirroja - tú puedes ser el leñador  
  
Yo quiero ser el príncipe - dijo y se largo, llorando  
  
Es un llorón - dijo un chico de cabellos negros - les apuesto que va a ir donde su mamita a llorarle  
  
Los cinco presentes comenzaron a reír, menos el rubio de ojos color cielo  
  
YA CAYENSE! - les gritó furioso - Taichi no es así  
  
A no - dijo una chica de cabello azulado - y por qué se fue llorando?  
  
Bueno, él... - comenzó el rubio -   
  
No sé porque lo defiendes tanto - dijo un pelirrojo - si tú hiciste que él comenzara a llorar  
  
Yo no...-   
  
Sí, y dices que eres su amigo - dijo el de cabellos negros - yo no le haría eso a Kensuke  
  
Sí, tu no puedes ser su amigo - dijo el pelirrojo burlándose  
  
Yo...yo - los ojos azules del rubio comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas   
  
Ah, se va a poner a llorar - se burlo el de cabello negro -   
  
El rubio salió corriendo, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros   
  
Yo soy su amigo - pensó - yo soy su mejor amigo  
  
Vio sus cabellos castaños y revueltos en un rincón del pasillo  
  
Tai - susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro  
  
DEJAME EN PAZ! - le gritó el castaño  
  
Tai, yo no quise hacerte daño - sollozó - no dejaras de ser mi amigo ¿verdad?  
  
El castaño no respondió, el rubio comenzó a llorar más fuerte  
  
Lo siento mucho... - sollozó - yo no quería, por favor perdóname, eres el mejor amigo que tengo, no quiero que te enojes conmigo  
  
El castaño se levantó del suelo, también estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas  
  
Tú también eres mi mejor amigo - sollozó mirándolo  
  
El rubio lo abrazó y los dos siguieron llorando más fuerte...pero no por pena, si no por la felicidad que sentían, al saber que su mejor amigo lo apoyaba  
  
Dejemos ese estúpido juego - dijo el rubio  
  
Sí, yo ya no quería seguir jugando -   
  
Te invito a mi casa, mi mamá me va a preparar helado -   
  
Mmm...Que rico ^_^ - sonrió el castaño al cual le gustaba mucho los helados que preparaba la señora Ishida  
  
Vamos - dijo  
  
Claro -   
  
Los dos se dieron la mano inocentemente y comenzaron a caminar, riendo como los pequeños que eran   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~2000~  
  
"Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo..."  
  
Yama eres tú - preguntó el castaño acercándose hasta donde estaba el rubio  
  
Yamato se puso rojo hasta las orejas  
  
Yama, no sabía que cantabas - dijo sorprendido  
  
Yo...- tartamudeó avergonzado  
  
Pero si cantas muy bien, amigo - dijo Taichi sonriendo  
  
Tú...tú crees - murmuró   
  
Claro - se sentó a su lado - cantarías parta mí - pidió  
  
Yo... - Taichi puso carita de perrito abandonado - oh, esta bien  
  
^.^ -   
  
"Fuyu no sanpomichi   
Ate nado nanimo   
Nai mama de arukou   
  
Tsumetai aozora   
Ryoute wa poketto   
Kokoro de korogaru ishikoro   
  
Kimi no yasashisa ga   
Massugusugite   
Sukoshi dake tsurai yo   
  
Sunao ni narenai   
Sunaosa nanka ja   
Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne   
  
Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru   
Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne   
Itsu demo hantai muki shite   
Suwatte itan da   
  
Itsumo omotteru toori no   
Kotoba ienakute   
Ita kedo   
  
Muri shite miru koto   
Yappari kimeta yo   
Waratte kuretemo ii sa   
  
Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Sabishikunai furi shinagara matteta   
Kimi ga suwatte kuretara   
Kimochi ga tsuriau   
Egao ni nareru to omou yo   
  
Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de   
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru   
Kimi ni aitai kimochi ga   
Mafuyu no aozora mitai ni   
Kokoro ni hirogatta..."  
  
Se escucharon unos aplausos, Taichi y Yamato se miraron confundidos. Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con tres chicos que aplaudían  
  
Perdón, quiénes son y que hacen aquí? - preguntó Taichi. Yamato estaba pálido  
  
Bueno, nos presentamos - dijo un chico de cabellos castaños - bueno, el es Akira  
  
Hola - saludo un chico de cabellos azulados y anteojos  
  
El es Kikuchi -  
  
Que tal - dijo sonriendo el chico de cabellos color negro  
  
Y su servidor, Taisuke - dijo el castaño  
  
Me...me escucharon - susurró Yamato en tono casi inaudible y a punto de desmayarse  
  
Y que diablos quieren - preguntó Taichi  
  
Un vocalista - dijo Kikuchi  
  
Y...? -   
  
En pocas palabras oímos al rubio cantar y nos pareció perfecto - dijo Taisuke  
  
Para qué? - preguntó Taichi  
  
Bueno, tenemos una pequeña banda - dijo Akira - no muy grande, somos sólo los tres y aún nos faltan dos cosas, un nombre y un vocalista... -   
  
Y quieren que Yamato sea su vocalista - razonó Taichi  
  
Claro - dijo Taisuke - qué piensa el rubio?  
  
Y....yo? - preguntó al borde de un colapso -   
  
Sí, tú -   
  
Le encantaría - dijo Taichi sonriendo - su gran sueño era formar una banda y ser famoso  
  
Bueno, creo que podía hacerse realidad - dijo Taisuke - qué piensas rubio, te inscribes?  
  
S...sí - asintió y movió la cabeza asintiendo   
  
Genial, el sábado nos vemos - dicho esto los tres se fueron murmurando  
  
Yamato, vas a estar en una banda - dijo Taichi zamarreándolo - no es maravilloso  
  
S....sí -   
  
Vas a ser famoso y tener admiradoras *.* - los ojos de Taichi brillaron de sólo pensarlo  
  
No puedo creerlo - susurró  
  
Vamos Yama, a celebrar - dijo Taichi haciendo que se levantara - que te parece un paquete de papas fritas  
  
Bueno - dijo sonriendo  
  
Yo invito -   
************************************************************************************************  
  
Fin del capítulo nº 1....^-^   
Hasta el momento nada de Yaoi...pero en algunos de los que sigue habrá(y tratare de poner algo de lime ^.^)  
La canción que canta Yamato a Taichi es Hitoribotchi no shiso...es una de mis favoritas...(no pude no ponerla ^^u)  
Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Laury que...n_n...ella sabe porque(te parece familiar la primera escena ^_~)  
¡Viva el Taito...4ever! 


	2. la pelea

cuando se pierde una amistad  
capítulo nº 2: la pelea  
  
2003   
  
Lunes 24 de marzo  
  
Mira Yama – dijo Taichi a su amigo – tengo dos boletos para ir a ver el estreno de "El Señor de los Anillos 3: El Retorno del Rey"   
  
Creo que no podré ir – dijo Yamato triste – tengo ensayo  
  
Otra vez, ayer también tuviste ensayo – le dijo con cierto recelo   
  
Sí, es que va a ser el concurso de primavera y bueno, queremos ganar –   
  
Comprendo – dijo Taichi triste – invitare a Daisuke  
  
Invitarme a qué? – preguntó el chico apareciendo  
  
Te gustaría ir al cine – preguntó Taichi  
  
Sí, pero tengo practica de soquer…creo que no podré ir –   
  
Parece que voy a invitar a Miko – suspiró Taichi, en eso apareció Ken – oye Ken te gustaría ir al cine  
  
A mí, claro – dijo confundido el chico de cabellos índigo –   
  
Que bueno ^-^ – dijo Taichi  
  
Y por qué no va Yamato? – preguntó Daisuke mirando al rubio  
  
Porque yo tengo ensayo – le respondió Yamato  
  
Ah, siempre tienes ensayo – le dijo Daisuke confundido  
  
Y tú crees que eso me gusta mucho – le dijo Yamato  
  
Bueno…no –   
  
Bien – dijo Yamato  
  
Taichi – murmuró Ken – yo no he visto las otras dos películas, no importa verdad  
  
No mucho, pero has leído los libros? -  
  
Sí –   
  
Entonces no hay problema – dijo sonriendo  
  
Bueno nos vemos – dijo Yamato mirando la hora  
  
Adiós – se despidió Daisuke   
Miércoles 26  
  
Mira Yamato – dijo Taichi – me regalaron estos boletos para…  
  
Lo siento…-  
  
Ensayo ¿verdad? –   
  
Sí – suspiró  
  
Bueno otro día será, no lo crees –   
  
Sí – murmuró triste  
  
Invitare a Ken – le dijo Taichi – sabes desde que la semilla de la oscuridad dejo de hacer efecto en él esta mas desocupado que yo –   
  
Así veo –   
  
Cuando tendrás libre? –   
  
No lo sé –   
  
Por qué no les dices que vas a salir? –   
  
Porque quiero ganar este concurso, para mí es muy importante –   
  
Ya veo – suspiró – entonces nos vemos  
  
Si, hasta luego –   
  
Que te vaya bien –   
  
Sábado 5 de abril  
  
YAMATO!! – gritó Taichi tocando la puerta  
  
Eh…hola Taichi – dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
Taichi sonreía  
  
Que ocurre? – preguntó confundido  
  
Taichi de su bolsillo saco dos boletos, Yamato los miró y quedó sorprendido  
  
Esos son para… - murmuró sin poder creerlo  
  
Primera fila – dijo agitándolos  
  
Pero Taichi te debe haber costado… -   
  
Los ahorros de mi vida –   
  
Pero si ni siquiera te gustan –  
  
Pero a ti si – dijo sonriendo – y es su único concierto aquí en Japón  
  
No debiste, de verdad – le dijo Yamato agradecido –   
  
Por mi mejor amigo…haría lo que fuera –  
  
Y cuando es? –   
  
El 12 – dijo   
  
Ah…o diablos – maldijo el rubio   
  
Que, que ocurre? – preguntó Taichi sorprendido  
  
Es que ese es el día del concurso… -   
  
Nani?! –   
  
Lo siento mucho Taichi, si fuera por mí iría -   
  
Si ya lo sé – dijo molesto  
  
Oye no te molestes conmigo, no tengo la culpa –   
  
Sí, sí – miró los boletos – y que haré con estos, no puedo devolverlos  
  
Me parece que a Ken le gusta ese grupo – dijo Yamato – y ya que últimamente estan pasando tanto tiempo juntos…  
  
Tienes razón, lo invitare a él – dijo Taichi sin la menor alegría – al menos se que no lo rechazará  
  
Ya te dije que lo siento  
  
Sí, te escuche –   
  
23 de abril  
  
Ya había soportado mucho y esto no podía perdonárselo  
  
Yamato – dijo Taichi en tono serió  
  
Hola Tai, que tal? – dijo el rubio sonriendo  
  
No te vengas a hacer el tonto – le dijo mirándolo fríamente  
  
Pero que te pasa conmigo – le preguntó Yamato confundido – si es por lo del concierto creo ya haberte dado suficientes disculpas  
  
No, no es por eso – le dijo tajante   
  
Y por qué es? –   
  
Que ocurrió el diecisiete -   
  
Hem…diecisiete – comenzó a contar con los dedos – o si...espera eso fue en febrero…no Takeru esta de cumpleaños en noviembre…mi mamá en septiembre…mi papá en diciembre…no había ningún concurso…no…haber quien más…Hikari esta de cumpleaños en octubre…Sora en…en…así en agosto…Daisuke en julio igual que Jyou,   
Koushiro en diciembre…Iori…en enero si no me equivoco…Miyako en mayo…Ken en abril…Mimi en marzo…  
  
No crees que te falta alguien? – le preguntó Taichi furioso  
  
No lo creo…espero – Yamato se sobresalto – oh  
  
Qué paso, te acordaste? –   
  
Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Taichi, que los cumplas feliz – cantó nervioso  
  
Ni una llamada! – le gritó Taichi furioso  
  
Lo siento, se me fue –  
  
Ni un mail, una postal, una tarjeta, un saludo –   
  
Taichi, no fue mi intención, de verdad, no quería…yo –   
  
Taichi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa  
  
Te he soportado mas de diez rechazos a mis invitaciones, gaste los ahorros de mi vida en tratar de tener un poco de tu tiempo – le dijo con todo el odio que había almacenado con el tiempo – no puede ser que mi MEJOR amigo ni siquiera se acuerde de mi cumpleaños  
  
Taichi, ya te lo expliqué, se me fue –   
  
QUE NO TIENES UNA MEJOR EXCUSA QUE ESA!!! – le gritó lleno de ira – SÓLO "SE ME OLVIDO"…SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO  
  
YA LO SÉ NO TIENES POR QUE REPETIRMELO! –   
  
SABES, NO SE NI PORQUE TE DICES MI AMIGO, SI FUERA ASÍ PODRÍAS HACERME AUNQUE SEA UN PEQUEÑITO ESPACIO EN TU VIDA…¡¡NO QUE ERES EL ELEGIDO DE LA AMISTAD!!, PODRÍA SIQUIERA BUSCAR ESA PALABRA EN EL DICCIONARIÓ, PARA SABER LO QUE SIGNIFICA, PORQUE POR TUS PROPIOS MEDIOS PARECE QUE NO TIENES LA SUFISIENTE "INTELIGENCIA" COMO PARA SABER LO QUE ES ALGO TAN FÁCIL!! – dijo Taichi agarrándolo por los hombros y zamarreándolo  
  
QUE TE CREES – le dijo Yamato furioso – NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE TENGAS TANTO TIEMPO LIBRE, NI ES MI OBLIGACIÓN TENER TIEMPO DEDICADO SÓLO A TI…SI QUIERES ALGO ASÍ…¡¡CONSIGETE UNA NOVIA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!  
  
Taichi lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio, Yamato pareció entender lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca con las manos  
  
QUE DIJISTE – le dijo furioso – COMO PUDISTE….ERES UN INFELIZ –dijo y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara botándolo al suelo con la nariz sangrando – JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN MI VIDA, ENTENDISTE ISHIDA   
  
Taichi salió de allí rápidamente, dejando a Yamato botado en el suelo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
fin del capítulo nº2 ^-^  
  
Bien, bien se que siempre que trato de hacer un taito estos se pelean, pero...que mas da.   
Una pareja poco común en el proximo capítulo ^.^.  
  
Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a Ai Hiragisawa que esta de cumpleaños el cuatro de febrero ^^u...(cumpleaños feliz te deseamos a ti...) ojalá te guste este fic... 


	3. en busca de un consuelo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Capítulo nº 3: En busca de un consuelo  
  
Hola Dai - gritó Ken  
  
Ken, cuanto tiempo - dijo este - ya casi no te veía  
  
Si, andaba paseando con Taichi -   
  
Mira tú, que coincidencia...yo justo andaba con Yamato -   
  
Ken - dijo Taichi con cierto odio - podías apurarte, el aire se me esta ensuciando  
  
Vamos Dai...hay gente insoportable cerca - murmuró Yamato  
  
Tengo derecho a conversar un poco con mi mejor amigo - dijo Daisuke - vamos Ken, hay una tienda nueva por... - los menores se alejaron  
  
Así que con Daisuke - dijo Taichi cruzándose de brazos  
  
Sí...quien pensaría que tu doble es mucho mas simpático que tú -  
  
Pobre Daisuke, ojalá no le estés sacando cosas en cara -   
  
Ah, ojalá que Ken te soporte todas las "mañas" que tienes -  
  
Los dos se miraron con despreció, dieron medía vuelta y cada uno se fue por su lado  
  
Tu doble, sí, pero jamás como tú - pensó Yamato triste  
  
Nadie soporta mis mañas excepto tú, lo sabes perfectamente - pensó Taichi  
  
Los dos se dieron vuelta  
  
Taichi... -  
  
Yamato... -  
  
Vete al infierno -   
  
Tú igual -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Un vacío hay en mi desde que no estas - pensó Yamato - y con nada lo puedo llenar, si tan sólo mi estúpido orgullo se fuera, me gustaría pedirte perdón, pero no puedo, se que no lo aceptaras... -   
  
Yamato... - dijo Daisuke - en que piensas  
  
En una canción que estoy escribiendo - mintió  
  
Bien, por estar pensando en eso se te paso el auto-bus  
  
Qué...o no - se golpeó la cabeza con el puño -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Por qué debía terminar, así todo era perfecto, un estúpido error tuyo, un estúpido error mío y jamás nos volveremos a hablar... -   
  
Tai - musitó Ken jalándole la polera -   
  
Qué ocurre? -   
  
Te pasaste de estación - dijo mirándolo  
  
Qué...estación...en cual vamos - preguntó  
  
Ya vamos a llegar a Tamachi -   
  
O diablos, ahora que haré - miró la hora - mi mamá me va a matar y no tengo nada de dinero para devolverme....T-T no puede estar pasándome a mí  
  
Si quieres la llamas de mi casa - le dijo Ken -   
  
Gracia Ken, eres muy amable -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Qué Yamato se va a quedar a dormir - dijo con sus ojos brillando  
  
Sí, pero no tiene tiempo para soportarte, sabes, esta muy triste -   
  
*.* Yamato, durmiendo bajo mi mismo techo... -   
  
Yo pensé que ya no te gustaba -_- - murmuró  
  
Qué, cuando dije eso -   
  
Uff... - comenzó contar con los dedos - esa fue una vez, y después esta y aquella -  
  
Tocaron el timbre   
  
YO IRE!! - gritó June empujando a Daisuke lejos - hola  
  
Hem...hola - miró para adentro - Daisu...  
  
Hola Yamato - dijo este empujando a su hermana lejos de la puerta - pasa  
  
Claro -   
  
Bienvenido Yamato - dijo la señora Motomiya - es un placer tenerte en nuestra casa, que te gustaría para cenar -   
  
Yo lo preparare mami - dijo June - que quieres Yama  
  
Realmente... -   
  
Te gusta la comida mexicana, los tacos o prefieres las pastas o sushi -   
  
Yo... -   
  
O la china, esa es mi preferida -   
  
Él ya cenó June - le dijo Daisuke - así que no tienes porque preocuparte  
  
Pero, pero... -   
  
-_-...vamos Yamato - le dijo empujándolo a su habitación  
  
Gracias por quitármela - le dijo -   
  
Yo tengo la culpa - suspiró -  
  
Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa - le dijo - me gustaba quedarme solo cuando no estaba papá, pero... -  
  
Entiendo - lo miró - si tienes hambre, no te preocupes, June y mis padres van a salir así que después asaltamos el refrigerador  
  
^-^  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Permiso - dijo Taichi entrando  
  
Ken - dijo la señora Ichijouji - que bueno que llegaste  
  
Hola mamá - dijo sonriendo - te presento a Taichi Yagami  
  
Buenas noches - dijo Taichi   
  
Me parece haberte visto -   
  
Sí yo también -   
  
Me gustaría preguntarte si se puede quedar -   
  
Claro Ken, sabes que todos tus amigos son bienvenidos  
  
Gracias - dijo Taichi - me presta su teléfono  
  
Ocúpalo -  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
En busca de un consuelo estoy, ya que no te tengo junto a mí - pensó Yamato - tu amistad perdí...pero fue sólo eso, no lo creo, me siento tan vacío, como si hubiera perdido lo más importante para mí, creo que aparte de mi mejor amigo, perdí a la persona a la que mas amo -   
  
Yamato y dime que piensas -   
  
Yo pienso que soy un idiota - murmuró  
  
Yamato, creo que no... -   
  
Daisuke - musitó Yamato acercándose a él –  
  
Que…que pasa Yamato – murmuró algo nervioso –   
  
Yamato no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y le robó un beso de sus labios  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Miró el oscuro cielo de noche, luego miró al chico de cabellos del mismo color  
  
No te preocupes tanto, Ken - le dijo - con eso estare bien  
  
Pero, si pasas frío - cuestionó -   
  
Vamos, es primavera, claro que no pasare - dijo sonriendo  
  
Esta bien - dijo y dejó la frasada a un lado  
  
Me gusta la vista que tienes - dijo mirando por el balcón - se ve todo muy hermoso  
  
Desde aquí nos poniamos a hacer burbujas con mi hermano - dijo saliendo - a mi me gustaba verlas, hasta que terminaban su viaje  
  
Taichi lo miró...sus profundos ojos azules, eran identicos a los de Yamato, recordó cuantas veces se perdió en aquellos ojos tan profundos como el mar o el cielo azul.  
  
Ken - susurró acercandose a él  
  
Qué ocurre Tai - preguntó este mirándolo tiernamente  
  
Taichi le tomó las mejillas y lo besó dulcemente.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del capítulo nº 3...  
  
O_o pero que acabo de hacer...un Yamasuke, un Taiken...no puedo creerlo...  
Bien, se supone que esto es un Taito...(y lo seguira siendo, no me maten), pero...que extraño...pos sera, le presento al mundo mi cochambrosa mente...^^u.  
  
Dedico este capítulo a mi amigo Ken, que...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS!!...eres muy lindo n_n 


	4. mil perdones

Capítulo nº 4: Mil perdones  
  
Se separó de él y lo miró atentamente a los ojos, esos ojos castaños, llenos de vida, acarició su mejilla, le tomo la barbilla y lo volvió a besar  
  
Yamato? - susurró -   
  
El rubio pareció reaccionar de repente  
  
DAISUKE!! - gritó alejándose de él  
  
Yamato, por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó confundido  
  
Lo…lo siento, me confundí – se excusó el rubio – yo…no quería, perdóname  
  
Sí, pero jamás lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo aún sin recuperarse de la sorpresa  
  
Sí, nunca más – dijo – por favor no se lo digas a nadie  
  
Pero, no sabía que tú… -   
  
Podrías guardar el secreto –   
  
Sí, claro –   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Paso su mano por sus lacios cabellos, sin dejar sus labios…pero algo estaba mal, por qué eran tan lacios sus cabellos…  
  
KEN!! – gritó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho  
  
Tai? – preguntó confundido  
  
Lo siento mucho, Ken – dijo mirándolo – yo no quería de verdad es que…me confundí, te confundí…no se que decir, por favor perdóname –  
  
Entiendo, pero con quien me confundiste – preguntó   
  
Bueno… - Taichi se sonrojó  
  
Con Yamato? –   
  
Taichi se sonrojó aún más  
  
Te gusta Yamato? –   
  
El rostro de Taichi era similar a un tomate  
  
Yo lo sabía ^.^ –  
  
Po…por favor no se lo digas a nadie – dijo con cierta vergüenza  
  
No lo haré – dijo –   
  
Mira la hora – dijo Taichi – ya esta haciendo frío, adentro Ken…  
  
Te pareces a mi madre…^-^ -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Daisuke lo abrazó   
  
Hola - dijo sonriendo - cómo te ha ido?  
  
Bien y a ti -   
  
Muy bien ^-^-   
  
Dai - murmuró  
  
Dime -   
  
El otro día pasó algo... -   
  
Adivino, Taichi te besó -   
  
Sí...cómo supiste? -   
  
Ah, yo sé - dijo pícaramente  
  
, no me estarás ocultando algo - preguntó con cierta desconfianza  
  
Bueno... - Ken le lanzó una mirada de "si no me dices, te golpeo" - sí  
  
Y que es? -   
  
Es que prometí guardar el secreto - dijo sonriendo  
  
Y desde cuando guardas secretos -   
  
que insinúas Ichijouji? –   
  
Yo, sólo dije – le desordeno el cabello – te ves muy lindo enfadado  
  
Estoy seguro que te hace mal juntarte con Taichi – dijo  
  
No estarás celoso –   
  
Celoso, yo? Jamás –   
  
Ken le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla  
  
Ya no te enojes – le pidió tomándole las manos –   
  
Ken – murmuró Daisuke ladeando la cabeza – jamás me enojaría contigo  
  
Que bueno – puso una mano en su mejilla – porque no soportaría que lo hicieras  
  
Ichijouji –   
  
Dime –   
  
No seas tan cursi –   
  
Ken rió suavemente   
  
Cuando estoy contigo me pongo así – dijo   
  
Ken – susurró  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Taichi caminaba lentamente, no sabía donde ir  
  
Que aburrido estoy – suspiró fastidiado – y no sé que hacer  
  
Después de lo ocurrido con Ken no había tenido el valor de volver a mirarlo, aunque el chico de cabellos marinos lo había perdonado innumerables veces por teléfono, e-mail y personalmente, Taichi se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho. Se había dado cuenta que sólo estaba con él, porque algunas veces se comportaba como Yamato.  
  
Cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí – susurró – te extraño tanto  
  
Pero claro, debía estar en un ensayo, o con Daisuke, ahora que se llevaban tan bien…pero lo único que quería era hablarle de nuevo  
  
No, no lo haré – se dijo – si él no se disculpa, yo tampoco  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Yamato tocaba con cierta melancolía  
  
Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Akira al verlo tan deprimido  
  
Nada, no se preocupen – dijo sonriendo  
  
Daisuke le había dicho que le había declarado su amor a Ken, sentía cierta envidia por eso, él jamás se lo había dicho a Taichi…en todos los años que habían sido amigo, jamás le dijo un "te quiero" y casi siempre lo trataba mal, no como Daisuke a Ken, que siempre lo trataba bien y se preocupaba mucho por él…si, ellos eran los mejores amigos, igual que Taichi y él…no eso ya era historia  
  
Y sí…le pidiera perdón, y de que serviría, Taichi ya no lo quería ver, lo sabía muy bien. Además no estaba dispuesto a humillarse  
  
Sí, no me humillare…jamás –   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Tú crees que sea lo correcto – preguntó Ken nervioso  
  
Claro que es lo correcto – le dijo Daisuke sonriendo –   
  
Pero no deberían arreglar ellos sus asuntos –   
  
Un poco de ayuda no le hace mal a nadie –   
  
No lo sé –   
  
Vamos Ken, sabes que no puede vivir el uno sin el otro –   
  
Sí, pero y si se enfadan mas –   
  
Podrías confiar en mis palabras – dijo tomándole las mejillas – veraz que no lo harán  
  
Dai…está bien– dijo aún no muy convencido  
  
Genial, esto es lo que haremos –  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Ya sabes que no estoy enojado contigo – le repitió Ken – jamás lo he estado  
  
Pero, Ken, yo… -   
  
Ven, para que veas que no estoy enojado, te invitare al parque de diversiones –   
  
Será -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Daisuke realmente… -   
  
Vamos Yamato – le dijo – no soy como Taichi y no voy a dejar que rechaces mi invitación – dijo agarrándole la muñeca  
  
Pero…. -   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Hola Ken – dijo Daisuke sonriendo  
  
Yamato miró a Taichi, el cual venía con Ken  
  
Hola Dai – dijo abrazándolo  
  
Los dos mayores quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de los "pequeños"  
  
Vamos Tai, no hay fila – dijo Ken  
  
Sí Yamato, apúrate –   
  
Los dos se tomaron las manos  
  
Sí, sí – dijo algo celoso  
  
Yamato no dijo nada, sólo quedó mirando a Daisuke y Ken y lo acaramelados que estaban   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Estuvo…genial – dijo Daisuke al salir  
  
^^ a mi me gusto mucho la casa del terror –   
  
A mí también –  
  
Por qué será? – preguntó de manera sarcástica Taichi  
  
Y ustedes no se divirtieron – preguntó Daisuke  
  
Yamato se miró  
  
Estoy mojado, mareado y muy enfadado – dijo  
  
Por qué? – preguntó Ken sorprendido  
  
He pasado el peor día de mi vida junto a la persona mas insoportable del mundo y un por de tortolos acaramelados  
  
Perdón por no ser tan simpático como usted – dijo Taichi enfadado – mister alegría  
  
Tú no te quedas atrás sabes –   
  
Daisuke creo que la embarramos – susurró Ken  
  
Esto no tenía que salir así – dijo el moreno sorprendido  
  
Y sabes lo que menos soporto, es que ni siquiera te hayas subido a la montaña rusa – le dijo Taichi – eres un cobarde  
  
Gritaste como una niña en la casa del terror y yo soy el cobarde – dijo de manera irónica el rubio  
  
Perdón, quien es la niña aquí –   
  
Tú, tú y tú –   
  
Jajajaja…no te has visto a un espejo –   
  
Qué insinúas? –   
  
Que pareces niña –   
  
Por lo menos no grito como una –   
  
PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PELEAR!! – gritó Daisuke harto – lo único que queríamos era que se reconciliaran, pero veo que es mejor que no nos molestemos más –   
  
Por qué no dejan atrás su orgullo y se piden perdón – dijo Ken – por qué no le dices lo que me dijiste a mí, Taichi  
  
Taichi y Yamato se hicieron un desprecio mutuo  
  
Vamos, Ken – le dijo Daisuke tomándole la mano - y yo pensaba que nosotros éramos los inmaduros  
  
Ken los miró con tristeza y se fue con Daisuke  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fin del capítulo nº 4:  
  
Y que les parecio...u_u si, si hay partes que me quedaron bien cursis(especialmente las de Ken y Daisuke)...pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo n_n  
  
Ojalá les guste y creo que ya no queda nada para que termine...(uno o dos capítulos, no más)...  
  
Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic... 


	5. me perdonas?

Capítulo nº 5: me...perdonas?  
  
El suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y su cabello rubio, la primavera ya acababa, se sentía triste, pronto llegarían las vacaciones de verano y quien sabe si lo vería.  
  
Yamato – dijo una voz  
  
El levantó la cabeza y vio un par de ojos castaños  
  
Dai – dijo y suspiró – lamento lo del sábado  
  
Menos mal que te perdonas – dijo enfadado – pero, no importa, te perdono  
  
Gracias – susurró y sonrió – y también gracias por tratar de que nos reconciliemos  
  
Si, te comportaste como un completo idiota – le dijo  
  
Lo sé – dijo y agachó la cabeza –   
  
Pero…algún día le vas a pedir perdón? – preguntó   
  
Sí, pero eso será algún día – dijo –  
  
Buen, ojalá que llegue algún día – sonrió – ahora me tengo que ir, lo siento  
  
No te preocupes – lo miró – no hagas esperar a Ken ^-   
  
o_o, Yamato! – dijo, pero el rubio se fue corriendo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lo siento mucho, me comporte como un niño de dos años – dijo Taichi – cuando lo recuerdo me doy vergüenza  
  
No te preocupes, ya paso –   
  
También arruiné tu cita con Daisuke, me siento muy mal por eso –   
  
Sí, pero basta, ya te perdone – le dijo Ken –   
  
Es que me siento muy mal…me porte –   
  
YA ENTENDÍ! – gritó Ken harto de tantas disculpas  
  
o.o –   
  
Lo siento, es que ya te lo he dicho como cien veces…no importa, ya paso –  
  
Sí – suspiró –  
  
Pero tienes que prometerme que volverás con Yamato -   
  
Eso… -   
  
Bien, ya no importa, pero piénsalo bien Taichi – le dijo Ken – y ahora me tengo que ir, no me gusta hacer esperar a Daisuke  
  
Que te vaya bien – dijo – nos vemos  
  
Hasta luego –   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Lo vio sentado detrás de un árbol escribiendo, se sentó del otro lado y se abrazó las piernas  
  
Que escribes? – preguntó casi en un susurró  
  
El rubio se sobresaltó al oír su voz  
  
Una canción – respondió  
  
Y…cómo se llama – le preguntó   
  
Por siempre amigos – suspiró y se apoyó contra el árbol  
  
Que irónico, no? – susurró  
  
Sí – dijo – la persona que menos idea tiene sobre la amistad y escribiendo una canción así  
  
Yo creo que si sabes lo que significa – murmuró  
  
Sí, claro – dijo   
  
El castaño miró el cielo azul  
  
Has visto – dijo  
  
Qué? –   
  
Que el cielo esta igual de azul que tus ojos – musitó   
  
Sabías…que eres muy tierno a veces –   
  
Jamás me los has dicho –   
  
Jamás te he dicho muchas cosas –   
  
Cómo cuales? –   
  
Como…que eres la persona que más valor tiene en este mundo para mí –   
  
Para mí igual –   
  
Que aún no me perdono todas aquellas cosas que te dije –   
  
Yo también –   
  
Y que todas las noches lloro por que ya no somos los mismos de antes –   
  
La gente cambia – el castaño suspiró  
  
O que tus cabellos a la luz del sol se ven hermosos – murmuró – o cuando tu rostro toma ese leve color sonrosado cuando te avergüenzas mi corazón pega un brinco y que eres la persona más hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, que conozco –   
  
Taichi puso su mano sobre la de Yamato y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él  
  
Creo que ya es tiempo de algo, no lo crees – preguntó mirando el vacío  
  
Sí –   
  
Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –   
  
Siento no haber tenido tiempo para ti –   
  
Siento no comprender tus ocupaciones –   
  
Siento ser el peor mejor amigo de este planeta –   
  
Siento jamás haberte dicho cuanto te adoro –   
  
Siento no haberte dicho antes cuanto te amo –   
  
El castaño soltó la mano del rubio y se puso frente a él  
  
Siento hacerte sufrir y haberte golpeado –   
  
Siento haberte sacado en cara todas esas cosas –   
  
Me…perdonas? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Claro que sí – respondieron y luego comenzaron a reír  
  
El castaño puso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio y la acarició  
  
Ya no importa el pasado – murmuró  
  
Sólo importa el presente – susurró poniendo su mano sobre la de él  
  
Se besaron dulcemente  
  
Y quien sabe lo que traerá el futuro – murmuró acariciando su cabello alborotado   
  
Pero eso no importa – susurró – ahora sólo me importas tú  
  
Taichi, te amo – dijo – y nunca más te haré daño  
  
Yamato…yo también te amo y prometo jamás dejarte –  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Y que tienes que hacer hoy en la noche – le preguntó levantándose   
  
Nada, y mi padre no va a estar –   
  
No sabes cuanto me alegra eso – dijo maliciosamente  
  
Que esta pasando por tu mente, Taichi Yagami –   
  
Por la mía…nada – dijo sonriendo –   
  
Pues a mí se me ocurren algunas ideas para esta noche –   
  
Uh, me gusta, como cuales – dijo  
  
Ah…sorpresa –   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fin del capítulo nº 5...  
  
Ay...pero que cursi me quedo este capítulo...n_n pero al final salió bien...  
  
No se si hacer otro capítulo...^^? estoy algo confundida...así que le dare tiempo.  
  
Dedicado a mi gatito Gabriel, el cual es el único que soporta todas las incoerencias que le digo...y a mi amiga Lupita, que aunque se que no le gusta leer...ñ_ñ tuvo la pasiencia 


	6. ¡¿en los vestidores!

Cuando una amistad se pierda  
  
Capítulo nº 6(Y FIANAL): ¡¿En los vestidores?!  
  
ñ_ñ' bueno gente que me pidio que continuara...aquí esta este capítulo que por Dios me costó terminar...  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado...;-; significan mucho para mí y bueno la gente que quería leer lo que seguía, aquí esta y ojalá les guste...  
  
*ADERTENCIA*...yaoi lemon(mi primer lemon...no se si sentirme orgullosa o muy mal u_u')  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Cuándo se van a acabar las clases? -   
  
Aún queda la hora de educación física -   
  
Educación física, que apestoso -   
  
Pero si a ti siempre te a gustado esa clase -   
  
Sí. pero... -   
  
Hola ustedes -   
  
Hola Yama -   
  
Hola -   
  
Qué hacen? - los miró - por qué esa cara Tai? - se sentó frente a él  
  
Es que aún queda toda la larga y aburrida hora de educación física -   
  
No me digas que por eso tienes esa cara -   
  
Yo quiero irme luego -   
  
Yamato le tomó las mejillas y lo besó  
  
Me sorprende lo desesperado que puedes ser -   
  
Yo quiero estar contigo, Yama -   
  
Eh... -   
  
Qué pasa, Sora? -   
  
Veo que se reconciliaron - dijo   
  
Sí, lo perdone ^-^- dijo Taichi  
  
Sí, si...me perdono –   
  
Creo que deberíamos pararnos -  
  
Así? -   
  
Sí, ya tocaron el timbre para entrar -   
  
.....................  
  
Vamos Tai, ya se fueron todos! - gritó Yamato - primero te quiere ir luego y ahora te das un baño infinito  
  
Ya, ya - dijo y cerró la llave - me puedes pasar la toalla  
  
Yamato suspiró y se la entregó  
  
Apúrate por favor - le pidió  
  
Y quien era el desesperado -   
  
El rubio se sonrojó levemente  
  
Ya cállate y apúrate -   
  
Taichi salió envuelto en la toalla  
  
Al fin - suspiró el rubio - ahora puedes vestirte lueg...por qué me miras así?  
  
Te miró cómo? - preguntó de manera inocente  
  
Así, que clase de idea pasa por tu cabeza - Taichi se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Yamato - ya entendí y no Taichi Yagami  
  
Yamato comenzó a retroceder  
  
Y por qué no? -   
  
Porque estamos en el colegio -   
  
Y? -   
  
Cualquiera nos podría ver -   
  
Y? -   
  
Nos expulsarían -   
  
Y? -   
  
Cómo que "y"?, no te parecen suficientes razones -   
  
Nop -   
  
Ta... - sintió la pared detrás de él -  
  
Taichi le agarró las manos y lo besó  
  
Sabes que quieres - le susurró al oído  
  
Yo... -   
  
Lo besó de nuevo  
  
Vamos Yama, por ser esta la primera -   
  
Pe... -   
  
Taichi le besó el cuello   
  
Bien - murmuró  
  
Taichi le soltó las manos y comenzó a explorar bajo la camisa de Yamato, dándole besos frenéticos en el cuello, que hacían que el rubio gimiera suavemente. Metió una mano dentro de pantalón de Yamato, el cual tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar. Lo despojó de ellos y comenzó a curiosear dentro de su ropa interior.   
  
Yamato le agarró la cabeza y lo besó, con un rápido movimiento y sin dejar de besarlo lo puso contra la pared  
  
Le quitó la toalla y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente con los labios. Besando y bajando, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.  
  
El rostro de Taichi se encendió, su respiración se volvió aún más agitada de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a lanzar fuertes gemidos llenos de placer.  
  
No pudo aguantar más en pie y terminó por sentarse en el frío piso de los vestidores, mirando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados y susurrándole a Yamato que le diera más. El rubio metía y sacaba el sexo del castaño con cierta "sincronía", acariciándole los muslos y saboreando su piel.   
  
Taichi tomó el rostro de Yamato y lo besó. Yamato se acomodó como pudo entre las piernas de Taichi y recorrió su cuerpo con los dedos, maravillándose por la perfección de este. Taichi lo despojó de su ropa interior y acarició el pene del rubio. Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de su amante y lo meció lentamente, incorporo otro e hizo lo mismo, luego el tercero y sin más los retiró haciendo que el rubio gimiera por la perdida.   
  
Se posicionó en su entrada, Yamato lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, Yamato se afirmo con fuerza a su espalda y se mordió el brazo para no gritar, al verlo, Taichi se detuvo y tomó su rostro con cuidado, limpió sus lagrimas tiernamente y lo besó, empezó de nuevo con su tarea sin dejar de besar al rubio, el cual sintió que todo el dolor del principio era reemplazado por placer.   
  
Taichi desabrochó su camisa y acarició su torso, bajando hasta su miembro, el cual agarró y masturbó.   
  
Yamato fue el primero en venirse por las carisias del castaño, derramando su semen en su pecho y parte del suelo. Un poco después, Taichi agarró a Yamato y se vino dentro de él.  
  
Se quedaron un momento entrelazados, agotados y dentro del otro. Sintieron unos pasos, Taichi procuró salir lentamente del rubio para no lastimarlo.  
  
Y ahora que hacemos – susurró tratando de levantarse  
  
Yamato se levantó y lo ayudó.  
  
Ese es tu problema Yagami, tú… -   
  
El castaño agarró la mano del rubio y lo llevó dentro de las duchas.  
  
Estás demen… -   
  
Shhh… - susurró poniéndose un dedos sobre los labios en señal de silencio  
  
Abrió la llave.  
  
Finjamos que nos bañamos – le dijo  
  
Y la "embarradita" que dejamos –   
  
Hemm… -   
  
PERO QUE DIABLOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ!! – gritaron  
  
O no – susurró el castaño golpeándose en la cabeza  
  
Déjame a mí - le dijo Yamato y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla   
  
Señor Ishida tiene idea de lo que ocurrió aquí? –   
  
Yo, ni idea, llegue hace un rato, el profesor me dejo castigado, usted sabe, como siempre –   
  
Entiendo, si sabe quien fue me avisa –   
  
Claro, me parece haber visto a un chico salir…no recuerdo muy bien quien era –   
  
Bien, ya sabe –   
  
Sí, ahora… -   
  
Ya, pero apúrese – dijo y cerró la puerta  
  
Así que estas en el taller de teatro? – preguntó Taichi saliendo  
  
^.^ siempre resulta – dijo y lo miró – tengo cara de niño bueno  
  
Lo cual no eres –   
  
Yo soy bueno –   
  
Bueno para el leseo -   
  
Jajaja, muy simpático –   
  
Vamos mejor será, antes de que alguien mas llegue –   
  
Sí, apúrate -   
  
Yo no soy el que se demora media hora en arreglarse el cabello –   
  
Eso lo tengo más que claro –   
  
Los dos salieron sonriendo, Taichi rodeo los hombro de Yamato con su brazo y este hizo lo mismo. Luego comenzaron a cantar canciones como; "caballito blanco", "los pollitos dicen" y "tata colores" entre otras, riendo estruendosamente y más felices que nunca  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
uff...me costó terminar este capítulo, pero salió y se terminó(¡POR FIN!)  
  
Un lemon...jamás he sido buena para escribir esta clase de cosa...u_u' así que no sean muy malvados...(y entonces por qué diablos lo escribí), porque mi querida amiga Ai Hiragisawa me lo pidió, y yo me sentía en deuda con ella por lo de la otra vez...así que termine por escribirlo...n_n ojalá te guste, y ojalá les guste a ustedes. 


End file.
